The shoots of plants are the stage before budding. In preparation for the budding, large amounts of active ingredients such as plant hormones am stored in the shoots. Medical treatments using these highly active ingredients have been known in Europe since the 1960s as “Gemmo-therapy”.
On the other hand, subject, aging proceeds in all organs of the body. However, looking at aging of the skin, which can be visually discerned, especially the face, which people easily focus their attention on, changes is appearance such as wrinkles and crow's feet, stains and age spots, sagging, loss of tautness and gloss trouble many of the middle aged and elderly in the world, particularly women. Up until now, the need for an anti-aging cosmetic has been pointed to, but since there was much about the mechanism, definition, etc. of aging that had act been dear, in conventional cosmetics, the method had been adopted of trying to maintain moisture by adding biochemical product or synthetic polymer product such as a mucopolysaccharide, collagen. However, it became clearer that with this alone, it was not possible to sufficiently prevent aging of the skin.
However, in recent years, there have been studies advanced on aging. As the causes for aging of the skin, viewed macroscopically, actual years has been an important factor. Further, drying, oxidation, the effects of sunlight (UV rays), etc. have been mentioned as direct factors relating to skin aging. Further, it has become clear that, at the skin of the face, there is a remarkable decline in the collagen fiber, which is the most important component of the matrix of dermis. Further, it is suggested that the occurrence of wrinkles and crow's feet and the lass of tautness are closely related to the decline in the collagen fiber.
In this way, when it comes to aging of the skin, various skin aging factors cause a decline in the proliferation of fibroblasts, important cells in the dermis, and the capability to biosynthesize collagen and the like, typical components of the extracellular matrix in the skin, and consequently cause a slowdown in the speed of turnover of the collages etc. As a result, the elasticity of the skin is lost, wrinkles and sagging increase, and aging of the skin progresses.
Under the above-mentioned circumstances, there has been a demand for a collagen production promoter which promotes the biosynthesis of collagen, which is one of the important components in the dermis, so as to prevent aging of the skin and which is free from problems in safety.